Why'd You Take Her From Me?
by Davey-is-Gawd
Summary: Yet another one-shot. Sean and Elle total disaster. Ellie and Craig not so bad. Please read and review. Even though this fic has to be the worst I've ever done.


**A/N: Okay, I'm returning again with a different kind of fic. Ellie's still in it, don't worry, but Craig's in it too... I don't really know where I'm going with this, but hopefully it'll be okay. RatedPG-13 to be safe, only for drug reference,minor language, and suggested sexual content. Jesus, I sound like the back of a movie. I'm just saying that part of this is based in the future...enjoy! This totally sucks. So, you should flame me. ::tear:: **

**Why'd You Take Her from Me?**

Sean smiled at Ellie from across the lunch room. She glared back.

I smiled at Ellie. She smiled back.

I knew it hurt to watch your ex-girlfriend falling for your old best friend, but I didn't care. I just wanted to wrap Ellie up in my arms. Ellie hugged me. "**I'll see you later**." Those were the words I loved from her.

Sean walked over to me. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Manning?" he yelled.

"Wha--"

"Don't -- just, don't," Sean told me.

"Mr. Cameron, my office **now**." Mr. Raditch pulled Sean's arm, yanking him out of the cafeteria.

Sean mouthed "I'll kill you, Craig," as he moodily walked away.

Ellie wrapped her arms around my neck, breathing in my scent. "Craig--"

I pulled away from her. "Yeah?"

"I...I love you," she whispered, wrapping her scarf around her neck. Her breath came out in little puffs in front of her mouth.

"I love you, too." I had only loved two girls: Ellie and Ash. "So, do you want to come over a little...later?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'd love to."

Elle and I had been going out for about a month. Sean still wasn't over it. He kept calling Ellie and hanging up on her; she knew it was him, though. She didn't love him anymore. All of the shit he put her through... I wouldn't like him either. She said that he was drinking and doing drugs all the time, so she told him to slow down. He wouldn't, though. I remember when Ellie told me it all went to hell. She was straddling my stomach, smiling down at me, when tears slowly started to drip from her eyes.

"What's wrong, Elle?" I asked.

"It's just -- Sean. He totally fucked up."

"How?" I asked quietly, sitting up and looking at her with concerned eyes.

"He -- he was shooting heroin. And he ODed about a month ago. That was when I called it off," she told me, as I hugged her and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Craig?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah?"

"Am I pretty?"

"No."

"**No?**" she asked.

"You're beautiful." I kissed her then she started to take off one of her shirts. Her armwarmer slipped down.

"Shit," she whispered, making a mad dash to pull it up.

I was too quick for her. "Baby..." I whispered.

"A fence did it."

"That musta been some hell of a fence," I said, kissing her scabbed, scarred, beautiful arm.

She took both of them off, putting them on the floor.

Ellie lost her virginity that night.

Ellie was at home, sick, so I was hanging around Marco, Spinner, and Jimmy. Sean walked up to me. "Manning, could I talk to ya for a sec?" he asked.

"Uh, sure. Be right back, guys," I said.

I walked over to Sean, then sighed. "What?"

"Just -- don't hurt Ellie, okay?" Sean asked, looking up at me with sad eyes.

"I won't. Not like you did."

He gritted his teeth, looking at me. "I love her."

"You wouldn't respect her wishes."

"Whatever, Manning."

"Look, Sean, you need to stop calling her house. She doesn't want to talk to you," I told him.

Sean looked hurt. "Why'd you take her from me?" he asked.

"I didn't. You gave her to me."

Sean drew back his fist and punched me square in the jaw.

By then Mr. Raditch was there, escorting Sean to the office.

That night I was talking to Ellie on the phone, telling her about how Sean hit me. "Oh, Craig, are you okay?" she exclaimed. "I'll be right there!"

"No, Ellie -- I'm fine! You're sick."

"Craig, I'm coming over," she told me. I could hear her smiling.

"Fine, baby."

**Five Years After Graduation**

I haven't thought of Elle in a long time, except for when my therapist advised me to write more. So she was my main topic. Now I can't get her off my mind. I can smell the sandalwood of her hair and the smell of her skin: just like roses. I can remember how her hair was soft after we walked home in the rain. She liked the little things.

She cried at Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid, and found movies like Terminator embarassing to the US of A. I remember how she criticized whether my shirt was wrinkled or not, and how she played with my bellybutton after making out. I remember the first time I took her to New York City, around Christmas, and how she was so excited.

I miss Ellie.

Vanessa tugged my sleeve. "Daddy, can we go visit Mommy?" my three-year-old daughter asked.

I smiled at her, then propped her up on my knee. "Sure, Ness, sure."

I strapped Vanessa into her carseat, then drove to the cemetary.

Ellie killed herself three years ago, right after she had Vanessa.

**A/N: Please, I know this sucks majorly. Please, the next one should be better. Kisses.**

**--Zoe xoxo**


End file.
